


Big Boy

by wordwank



Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Family
Genre: M/M, Penis Size, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwank/pseuds/wordwank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy won't let Youngbae see or touch his cock when they have sex. Youngbae demands to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture of 1TYM-era Teddy:  
> 25.media.tumblr.com/3f27ec8acaa09e4f5a99c43d3160050c/tumblr_mnwwmvEHwI1sp68zso1_1280.png

The first time it happens Youngbae doesn’t notice what’s going on.  
  
They’d gone home together after a release party with the Family, and with more than a little champagne between the two of them it’s easy for Teddy to deflect Youngbae’s attempt to get into his pants and keep the focus on Youngbae. Teddy comes with one hand on Youngbae’s cock and the other on his own, sucking hickeys into the muscle under Youngbae’s collarbones.  
  
Teddy feels vaguely guilty afterwards turning his back to Youngbae, who is splayed out and smiling at him sleepily, while he changes into a fresh pair of boxers.

 

*

 

The second time is during the Alive Tour. Youngbae has a few minutes during the others’ solo sets and Teddy drags him into an unused changing room, pushes him against the wall and gives him the best quickie blowjob of his life. Before Youngbae has the chance to reciprocate, Teddy kisses him cheekily and sends him back out to prepare for his next stage before finishing himself to the memory of Youngbae biting his lips to keep quiet.

 

*

 

The third time, they’re in bed and Youngbae is already mostly naked under Teddy, having easily lost his clothes and has begun reaching insistent hands under Teddy’s shirts.  
  
Youngbae breaks their kiss, panting. He’s giving Teddy the most unfairly sultry smirk when he growls, “Hongjun-hyung, you should fuck me.”  
  
Teddy is nearly finished then, but he does his best to fulfill Youngbae’s demand.  
  
He grabs the lube and gives Youngbae his fingers; first one, then another, and when Youngbae moans for more, a third. Suddenly Youngbae is keening, coming all over his own chest.

 

*

 

Eventually, Youngbae calls him on it.  
  
They’ve been making out for what feels like hours when Youngbae slips a hand down to the front of Teddy’s jeans. Youngbae knows Teddy’s hard, has felt him pressed between their bodies as they rolled around in bed. Not for the first time Teddy gently redirects Youngbae’s hand, trying to distract him with a particularly deep kiss. Youngbae breaks away, frowning slightly.  
  
“Why won’t you let me touch you?” He tries to keep the disappointment from leaking into his voice, tries to ignore the looming thought that Teddy doesn’t want him, for whatever reason. “Do you think... I’ll be bad at it?”  
  
Teddy is panting slightly as he shakes his head. He hesitates before responding further.  
  
“I just don’t think it’s the right time,” he says finally, but he sounds unconvinced even as the words leave his mouth.  
  
Torn between frustration and worry, Youngbae counters. “It’s kind of too late to be taking things slow. If you’re worried about me not having been with a man before... You’ve already been inside me.” He blushes, but holds his gaze firm on Teddy. “It doesn’t make a difference. You’re not going to scare me away.”  
  
“It’s not that I’m worried about scaring you away with  _the gay_ ,” Teddy mutters guiltily. “It’s scared women away plenty.”  
  
Youngbae stares at him, waiting for elaboration.  
  
Teddy sighs, unzips himself, and tugs his pants off.  
  
There’s a long moment of silence before Youngbae realizes he’s still staring, slack-jawed, and shuts his mouth belatedly.  
  
“So can I,” he asks slowly, impatience touching his voice, “can I touch it now?”  
  
  
  
Teddy gurgles his permission and Youngbae sinks immediately to his knees, leaning in to press sloppy open-mouthed kisses along the wide shaft. The expression on his face can only be described as reverent and Teddy hysterically files that away under “too blasphemous to share with his religious boyfriend who has more than one tattoo of Jesus”.  
  
Having already gaped at Teddy’s cock, Youngbae begins assessing its length and girth with his other senses. With one one small hand wrapped around the base, he slides his mouth up and down either side like he’s enjoying the most pornographic popsicle.  
  
Finally, Youngbae takes the head into his mouth and slowly takes in more of it, as far as he can go. His lips stretch obscenely around the size of it, holding it still in his mouth as he figures out how to breathe through his nose.  
  
Teddy is frozen, not sure whether he should ease Youngbae off and let him breathe properly, or stay stock still and wait for Youngbae to give him some kind of reaction. He doesn’t have to wait long, and Youngbae begins moving again slowly, tracing his tongue lightly along it. Teddy gasps and screws his eyes shut, his hands coming up instinctively to cradle Youngbae’s head. Teddy catches himself at the last minute, gently brushing Youngbae’s cheekbone with a thumb, his fingers hovering over his jaw. Youngbae leans into the touch and moans around Teddy.  
  
“ _Shit_.” It’s too much. Teddy withdraws, and Youngbae’s lips make a slick smacking sound in the vacuum.  
  
Youngbae blinks up at him, his eyes curved into the lines of arousal and desperation all too familiar to Teddy by now.  
  
“I’m going to come if you keep doing that,” Teddy laughs by way of explanation. “And I thought you wanted to get fucked.”  
  
Youngbae groans and closes his eyes blissfully as he tumbles back onto the bed, shimmying his pants and underwear off before reaching for Teddy’s.  
  
“So impatient.” Teddy’s voice is fond and teasing, but he’s thrumming with anticipation just as much as Youngbae. He bends over the other man to reach for the lube in the bedside table and finds himself trapped, Youngbae’s legs wrapped sneakily around his own.  
  
“Are you really going to do it this time?” Youngbae is smiling, but it’s clear he’s still worried about Teddy holding back. “You should...” He pauses, furrowing his brow as he chooses his words. “...How many fingers in me will make you feel okay about finally giving me your huge fucking cock?” His voice has suddenly lost the nervous edge and his question is  _bossy._  
  
Teddy’s stomach bottoms out and he feels his pulse beating in his cock. He’s so fucking turned on - who knew withholding dick was the key to pushing Youngbae to such filthy talk?  
  
With a noise somewhere between a huff and a growl, Teddy sweeps down to bracket Youngbae with both his arms and pull the man under him into a deep kiss. Slowly, he trails one hand down Youngbae’s chest, tracing his nipples and twitching abdominal muscles, finally resting it high on Youngbae’s thigh. He breaks the kiss to sit back and grab a pillow to shove under Youngbae’s hips.  
  
Youngbae’s legs have slackened their grip around Teddy, and kneeling between them Teddy has a perfect view of his beautiful boyfriend, spread out on the bed and watching him with heavy eyes. Teddy reaches for the lube again, pouring enough onto one hand before sliding the other palm up from Youngbae’s ass to scrape his nails into the sensitive flesh on his thighs.  
  
“Stop squirming,” Teddy mutters to Youngbae’s thrashing hips. “You’re fucking gorgeous, baby boy, but I need to to stay still for me...”   
  
Obediently, Youngbae stills. “ _Please_ ,” he groans.  
  
Teddy circles Youngbae’s hole with one wet finger, teasing for a moment before slipping it in and crooking it in just the right place. Youngbae whines above him, and Teddy stares at the way his hips roll. He slips a second finger in, sliding his other hand up to pump Youngbae’s cock shallowly. He’d love to take more time, enjoy the way Youngbae begs for more with every inch of his body, but this time he gets to do things differently and he doesn’t want either of them to come before they get to it.  
  
When he adds his third finger, a stream of words begin flowing from Youngbae’s lips. “Please, please, oh god, please more, god, Teddy, please, ah Hongjun-hyung--!”  
  
“Turn over.” While Youngbae complies Teddy grabs the lube again, coating himself before bringing his hand back to Youngbae’s ass.  
  
Now Youngbae is on all fours, face down and elbows braced against the bed as he grips his own hair with clenched fists. Teddy positions himself behind him, one hand curled lightly around Youngbae’s hip and the other bent between their bodies as Youngbae fucks himself even more enthusiastically on his boyfriend’s fingers.  
  
“C’mon, I wanna see see you work for it,” Teddy breathes.  
  
Youngbae is making the most incredible sounds, little huffed moans and whines, and Teddy would usually be happy to let this go on forever, but he’s so fucking hard from the show Youngbae is absolutely deliberately putting on for him.  
  
He slips his fingers out from Youngbae’s ass again and immediately there’s a groan of disappointment.  
  
“Hey, don’t complain, you know what’s coming,” Teddy laughs.  
  
Youngbae’s voice is muffled against the sheets.  
  
“What was that?” Teddy smirks, his voice teasing.  
  
Youngbae rolls over onto his back. His face is flushed red, from arousal and the lowered position. Knowing exactly how much it turns Teddy on, Youngbae bites his lip and stares at him through half-closed lids.  
  
Teddy swears, and brings himself flush with Youngbae’s body.  
  
Youngbae growls desperately, grinding against the head of Teddy’s cock. It’s all Teddy can do to keep himself from pushing all the way in. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he presses forward, one hand holding the shaft steady and the other gripping Youngbae’s hip. He knows he’s squeezing harder than he probably should, but Youngbae has always seemed quietly pleased to find bruises afterwards.  
  
With a groan, Teddy pushes the head inside and Youngbae arches his back against the stretch. He’s babbling again, his litany now composed more of cusswords than begging. Despite himself, Teddy feels a glow of pride to be the cause.  
  
Suddenly, Youngbae is rolling his hips with such force and Teddy is completely inside him. He falls forward again, bent over Youngbae and the smaller man wraps strong arms around him and fucks himself on Teddy’s cock. Most people would struggle to maintain such movements after a few seconds but, Teddy flushes, these are the perks of having a tiny muscular powerhouse for a boyfriend.  
  
Neither of them last long. The anticipation has had Teddy on edge since they started, and Youngbae had been holding back in order to get this far. He comes first, groaning through gritted teeth and digging his fingers into Teddy’s back. They’ll both have bruises in the morning.  
  
Teddy fucks him through it. “Can I come inside you?” he asks, watching Youngbae’s face slacken and relax after the orgasm. Youngbae hums a blissful affirmative, nodding his head for good measure.  
  
That’s all Teddy needs - Youngbae is so happy, so overjoyed to have done this with him, and Teddy’s finished. He rolls his hips one last time, sighing as he pulls out.  
  
He flops down on the bed next to Youngbae, completely drained. Youngbae’s face is still stretched into that brilliant glowing smile, and Teddy can’t keep himself from reaching over to run his fingers through Youngbae’s messy brush of hair.  
  
“Thank you,” Youngbae mumbles, “you’re amazing.”  
  
“Fuck, that’s my line. You’re fucking incredible, sunshine.” Teddy is feeling altogether too sappy considering how fucked out and covered in come they are.  
  
Still smiling Youngbae rolls over, seemingly unfazed by the mess, and pulls Teddy in behind him to be the big spoon. He holds Teddy’s arm around his chest, humming quietly to himself as he drifts into sleep. Teddy kisses the back of his head, slowly following suit.


End file.
